Sous le regard d'Hélios
by Kandai
Summary: Saga, de retour du Cap Sounion.. One-Shot. Cadeau à Andromède.


**Titre** : Sous le regard d'Hélios

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Rating** : K voire K+

**Couple** : Aucun

**Avertissements** : /

**Dédicaces** : A Andromède, qui m'a inspiré ce One-Shot avec un de ses fanarts. Encore merci à toi, ma belle.

**Résumé** : Saga, de retour du Cap Sounion.. One-Shot. Cadeau à Andromède.

**NdA** : Non, ce n'est pas la suite de Vogue - si certains parmi vous suivent cette fic. Donc voilà, made in Kandai, un One-Shot qui m'avait été inspiré par un très joli fanart d'Andromède - bon, vous allez me dire qu'ils le sont tous et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous - et dont les écrits et réflexions m'ont appris beaucoup de choses - et qui m'ont fait aimer le personnage de Mû, aussi.. Par contre, ce truc démontre que j'ai pas de talent, à part celui d'écrire en français correct - et encore, si on peut parler de talent dans ce cas - alors si jamais vous en avez à me vendre, je suis preneuse. Et.. bonne lecture, quand même.

* * *

_Sous le regard d'Hélios_

* * *

A son zénith en ce chaud jour de septembre, celui même que les hommes ont nommé Hélios semble couver la terre déjà desséchée de Grèce, l'abreuver de rayons estivaux. Chauds, langoureux et paresseux, ils caressent le sol craquelé, les herbes sèches, les roches pointues pour venir épouser leurs moindres courbes, se fondre en eux et leur donner leur chaleur qui, au fil de la journée, se fait écrasante. Elle le serait déjà d'ailleurs si une brise aux relents de sel et d'iode ne soufflait pas, apportant une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue, un mouvement sur la plaine qui semble figée dans le temps, sous les rayons ardents du midi. De temps en temps, un sifflement audacieux se fait entendre, le chant d'un oiseau quelconque qui a décidé de s'accorder une pause bien méritée sur un des rares arbres de la plaine. Même le bruissement léger des vagues semble étouffé, malgré la mer toute proche. Sous les rayons toujours plus brûlants, le temps semble conscient du drame qui se déroule et retient son souffle, redoutant l'issue ou savourant ce moment qui semble coupé du monde. Qui sait ?

Puis, soudain, alors que le silence reprend ses droits, toujours interrompu par le vent faiblissant, le charme se rompt. Un éclat doré apparaît, à l'assaut duquel les rayons solaires partent et finissent par rebondir dessus, pour se faire aveuglants. L'éclat doré est celui d'un métal terrestre et précieux, qui fait office d'armure plutôt que d'ornement à l'homme qui s'avance lentement, comme détaché du reste du monde, ses pieds foulant le sol sec avec un bruit mat et continu. L'homme est grave sous la lourdeur des rayons et l'éclat de l'or, figé dans une expression mi-choquée mi-horrifiée. Ses longs cheveux bleus et indisciplinés tranchent sur l'or, les traits altiers de son visage sont crispés, son regard vert voilé, il serre les poings à s'en faire mal.. tout en son attitude témoigne d'une violence détachée, d'un rejet muet. Mais il y a quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans le tableau qui se dépeint là, une volonté qui dépasse tout ce que l'on pourrait comprendre. Quelque chose de plus grand que tout le reste et qui semble aujourd'hui, sous la caresse du soleil et la chaleur de la fin d'été, ployer sous le poids d'une charge trop lourde à porter. Tel le Titan Atlas portant le ciel au-dessus de ses épaules, chaque pas semble lui coûter quelque chose, chaque pas lui apporte une nouvelle souffrance qu'il dépasse aussitôt pour surmonter la suivante, plus terrible à chaque fois. C'est terrible. C'est beau. C'est terriblement beau, de voir quelqu'un faire fi de sa douleur pour avancer encore parce qu'il faut avancer. Le temps contient son souffle de nouveau, mais à un but beaucoup moins noble cette fois : profiter chaque seconde de la beauté de la scène, car il n'est pas dit qu'il en reverra une identique ou même s'en approchant de sitôt.

Alors, dans un nouveau mouvement, la pâle perfection faite humaine, l'ange bafoué qui s'avance, arrête sa progression lente et douloureuse. Le choc a finalement disparu, reste l'horreur qui déforme le moindre de ses traits, depuis le tic nerveux qui agite une de ses paupières jusqu'au tremblement de ses mains. Comme s'il n'en pouvait plus, comme si finalement la douleur était trop présente pour qu'il puisse continuer son chemin couvert de ronces. Dans un cliquetis métallique, il se laisse choir à genoux sur le sol, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Ce n'est plus un ange déchu sur la Terre des Hommes, tout à coup, qui supportait la souffrance sans broncher. Le voilà, en quelques mouvements, devenu une Bête blessée au flanc, incapable d'endiguer le flot de sang qui coule de sa plaie et qui doit attendre le bon vouloir des chasseurs pour qu'on l'achève. Des sanglots heurtés agitent ses épaules, laissant transparaître le poids de sa peine, comme le ferait la femme trompée par son mari dans une mauvaise série à l'eau de rose, de celles qui passent l'après-midi sur les chaînes de télévision populaires. A la différence qu'ici, rien n'est feint et surtout pas les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de notre homme, cachées au monde par l'écran de ses mains. Les rayons solaires ne semblent plus aussi chauds, aussi caressants et même le vent s'est tu quelques instants, laissant entendre les hoquets plaintifs et saccadés de la Bête jetée au sol. Quel est le drame qui se joue là, pour qui résonne cette plainte, à quelle source les perles de chagrin vont-elles puiser ? Personne n'a l'air de le savoir, personne n'a l'air de s'en soucier. Frustrés de l'avoir vu remplacer l'ange si vite, les rayons farceurs du soleil préfèrent se délecter du désespoir de cette Bête à l'agonie, qui semble si seule et si misérable dans sa protection dorée.

Non. Elle n'est plus seule. Plus maintenant.

Contre toute attente, un nouveau venu vient d'apparaître sur la scène. On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un chasseur qui, dans un élan de pitié typiquement humaine, vient achever la proie qu'il a blessée. On s'y attend presque, animé par la satisfaction malsaine de pouvoir contempler, se faire spectateur de la déchéance de celui qui fut ange l'espace d'un instant et qui maintenant se tord de douleur sur le sol. Mais il n'en est rien. Car ce n'est définitivement pas l'enfant qui s'avance d'un pas calme et lent sur le devant de la scène qui a le pouvoir de faire ce que le monde semble attendre. L'enfant ? Vraiment ? Peut-on oser qualifier d'enfant ce petit bout d'homme à la silhouette fine de sept ans à peine mais dont les yeux immenses, colorés d'un vert pur, semblent voir plus de choses qu'ils ne devraient ? Ce serait incongru. Comme si le manteau de l'enfant ne lui collait pas mais qu'il l'empruntait temporairement, faute de trouver un costume à sa taille. Il y autre chose sous les grands lacs de ses yeux, une gravité empreinte de sagesse, qui n'a pas sa place dans les yeux d'un enfant normal. Ce qui amène à penser qu'il ne l'est pas. Ce n'est ni un chasseur, ni un enfant qui foule le sol de ses pieds nus pour arrêter sa progression à quelques mètres de la Bête blessée. Laquelle a perçu le mouvement et lève des yeux brouillés par les larmes vers le nouveau venu, ses mains cachant toujours à moitié un visage déformé par la douleur.. pour faire montre d'une nouvelle expression, celle d'un ébahissement plus que total.

C'était inattendu. Et pourtant, Mû se tient devant lui, petit être aérien aux longs cheveux parmes, aux genoux sales et aux vêtements limés, silencieux et immobile, qui semble être à la fois étranger et parfaitement à sa place sur la terre brûlée de Grèce, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses grands yeux verts le fixant comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Saga, encore sous le choc de l'apparition, laisse retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses yeux bleus encore rougis par le flot de ses larmes. Il détaille le jeune garçon qui le regarde toujours, l'esprit encore embrumé par la souffrance et la surprise qu'il a eu de voir apparaître le futur Bélier devant lui. Avant qu'une question, plus insistante que tout le reste, ne se décide véritablement à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, dans un souffle plaintif.

- Mû.. que fais-tu ici ?

Pour toute réponse, un sourire doux illumine le visage enfantin tandis que le jeune apprenti écarte doucement les bras, dans une invitation muette. Ainsi, tel un papillon qui écarte ses ailes translucides pour s'envoler, Mû semble rayonner de l'intérieur, d'une lumière bien plus belle, bien plus intense que celle que dégage le disque solaire pourtant amplifiée par le reflet de l'armure d'or que porte le Gémeaux. Pendant un instant, un instant où le silence perdure, Saga ne paraît pas réellement comprendre, troublé par le regard lumineux de Mû, ainsi transfiguré sous les rayons du soleil. Puis, avec des gestes très lents, comme le ferait un enfant malade, le Gémeaux avance ses mains tremblantes vers l'être qui se tient devant lui, lequel reste silencieux, les bras ouverts, prêt à prendre tout ce que Saga voudra bien lui donner. Et en retour, il laisse à son aîné le droit quitter l'habit de lumière qu'il porte, celui d'abandonner un temps le masque du Chevalier droit et exemplaire, de celui que tous ont pris l'habitude de nommer « ange ». Ce n'est plus que Saga, qui presse doucement Mû contre lui, qui pose son front sur l'épaule recouverte par la tunique usée du petit Bélier. Il n'a soudain plus rien d'un ange, il n'a plus rien d'une Bête non plus et pourtant, il est les deux à la fois. Car, sous le vêtement d'ange, sous les plaintes de la Bête, il est un Homme et rien de ce qui touche un homme ne lui est étranger. La peur. Le doute. La souffrance. Sous la brûlure d'Hélios, dans cette plaine désolée qui semble être coupée de tout, Saga se résume à cela. Un petit garçon terrorisé à la simple idée d'être seul, cauchemar qu'il a lui-même aidé à concrétiser un jumeau qui pleure la perte irrémédiable de son double un grand frère qui souffre d'avoir condamné son cadet à une mort atroce, même s'il a fait son devoir, même si l'a fait au nom d'Athéna et du plus grand bien, pour sauver une multitude anonyme dont il ne connait ni les noms ni les visages.. les larmes se remettent à couler des yeux pers, ses mains enserrent doucement les épaules de Mû, se retenant pour ne pas risquer de le blesser.

Mû qui se tait toujours et qui cependant a passé ses bras fins mais rendus solides par l'entraînement sur les propres épaules du Gémeaux. Mû qui peut sentir la douleur qu'exprime le Gémeaux, par ses larmes et ses gémissements plaintifs, par les spasmes qui le parcourent, par les mains qui ont capturé ses épaules et qui se resserrent sur lui. Mû dont le cosmos encore en bourgeon cherche à apaiser l'âme à vif qui se consume sous ses doigts d'enfant. Son rôle, à l'instar de celui de Saga, a de nouveau changé. Il n'est plus l'enfant-homme qui est apparu soudainement sur la scène, il n'est plus le papillon lumineux qui s'est ouvert à son vis-à-vis. Il est le Guérisseur, celui dont le rôle est d'apaiser le mal autant que son expérience limitée le lui permet, enveloppant de son cosmos doux celui torturé de Saga. Il sait, bien sûr, que les plaies infligées au Chevalier sont trop profondes pour qu'il puisse les soigner mais le jeune Bélier est têtu. Et logique. D'abord apaiser le feu auquel Saga s'est livré avant d'espérer un jour pouvoir guérir les brûlures, même les plus graves. Il restera des cicatrices, évidemment. Les marques du fer rouge qui, même dissimulées sous un manteau de lumière, ne s'estomperont jamais réellement. Mais Mû est un futur Chevalier, pétri d'espoir en ce qui concerne l'avenir. Il sait, du haut de ses sept ans bien entamés et animé par une flamme dont il ignore l'origine, il sait qu'il fera ce que Saga attend inconsciemment de lui. Ce pourquoi il l'a appelé. Car son âme est celle d'un Médecin, d'un Guérisseur avant tout et s'il ne choisit pas ses malades, il peut choisir de les aider ou non. De leur apporter ce qu'ils veulent. Et là, ce que Saga veut dans l'immédiat, c'est se laisser aller à être lui-même, à déverser la peine qui lui dévore les entrailles.

Et surtout, même s'il est trop fier pour le reconnaître véritablement, Saga a besoin de Mû.

Du petit garçon fonceur et maladroit qu'il peut être, qui préfère fuir ou contourner plutôt que d'attaquer quand ses camarades lui font une réflexion blessante, sans pour autant se laisser faire. Le même qui aime cacher sa tête sous les tuniques larges que porte le Gémeaux. Le même qui aime démêler les nœuds que son aîné n'a pas réussi à défaire le matin. Saga qui a consolidé leur lien par des millions de petites choses simples, en lui lisant des histoires le soir ou en s'occupant de soigner ses coudes écorchés, une bouteille de mercurochrome à la main et des pansements colorés dans l'autre. Par exemple. Et même si Mû ne saisit pas tout du chagrin de Saga, s'il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre, il sait qu'il peut aider. Alors, il se penche et il souffle à l'oreille du Gémeaux, des mots, des mots qui sonnent comme une promesse.

- Ca va aller, Saga. J'suis là. Je s'rais là. Promis. Pleure plus.

A ces mots, le miracle se fait, les larmes de Saga faiblissent avant de se tarir doucement. Reniflant encore un peu, le Chevalier d'Or relève la tête vers Mû qui le fixe toujours de cet air calme et détaché qui le grandit tellement. Saga a une mine affreuse, ses yeux bleus sont rougis par les larmes, son teint a pris la couleur de la cendre et ses mains tremblent encore mais un sourire un peu triste s'est formé sur ses lèvres. Oui, Mû est là. Mû a toujours été là, du reste, imposant depuis le début sa présence dans la vie du Gémeaux sans que celui-ci s'en offusque ou trouve cela anormal. Et c'est là qu'est le miracle, sans aucun doute. Que Mû soit là, en pleine âme et conscience, pour le soulager d'une peine qu'il ne doit pas comprendre et dont il n'a que faire. S'il voulait une preuve de l'attachement du Bélier, il n'en a plus besoin. Et cette présence, cette chaleur au bout de ses mains, ces grands yeux qui semblent lui sourire, ce cosmos doux et caressant.. il se sent capable de surmonter l'épreuve, avec de telles aides. Avec Mû à ses côtés. Mû qui vient essuyer ce qui coule sous son nez avec sa manche et un petit air contrit. Mû qui ferme les yeux et qui lui fait le plus grand et beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu sur ce visage rond. Pris d'une bouffée d'affection, Saga pose un baiser léger sur le front du petit Bélier. Lequel est satisfait et lui prend la main d'autorité pour l'emmener avec lui, ailleurs que sur cette lande désolée où plane l'ombre de Kanon, prisonnier d'une cellule aquatique, un peu plus bas.

Mû est presque rassuré, maintenant. Saga va un peu mieux, le feu s'est doucement calmé sous l'impulsion de son cosmos. Peut-être pas tout à fait mais il a diminué d'intensité. Il faudra du temps pour l'éteindre et plus encore pour guérir les brûlures mais c'est déjà un bon début pour l'apprenti Guérisseur qu'il est. Et puis, le temps n'est pas un problème. Ils en avaient encore devant eux. Ou du moins, Mû y croit dur comme fer, autant qu'un futur Chevalier, autant qu'un Médecin qui croit aux miracles, autant qu'un Homme peut y croire.

Et c'est dommage, car il se trompe. Et il ne sait pas encore à quel point.

_Sous le regard d'Hélios - fin_


End file.
